


Consequences

by BigBadSofty07



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/F, Open Ending, Singer Ellie, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadSofty07/pseuds/BigBadSofty07
Summary: Dina dated Ellie when she was in high school, well in secret, she was scared, scared what her religious parents would say if they found out so she didn't tell them or anyone else. This caused her to make some stupid choices, choices that caused her to lose the one person who she truly loved, the person that loved, cared and truly understood her.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)   
> Not proofread

In high school Ellie was known as a nerd, a nobody, geek, freak, dyke. The list could go on. Ellie always choice to keep to herself. She only had one friend. And that friend also happened to be the person she was-is deeply in love with. Ellie met her best friend, Dina Caradonna when she first moved to Jackson her freshman year. Even though Ellie was the weird new kid and Dina the popular girl, Dina still befriended her.

At the time she met Dina, the cheerleader was dating, the quarterback Jesse. But as time passed by Ellie noticed that Dina would spend every moment with her. By the end of junior year Ellie and Dina became more than just best friends. The love they felt for each other was finally being explored. Even though her life in school wasn't the greatest Ellie was still very happy. 

But of course, Dina didn't want anyone to know about what they had. Ellie understood why Dina didn't want to tell her parents. Ellie has met Dina's parents and honestly, she couldn't help but to feel thankful for having Joel. Joel was so understanding and when Ellie came out to him, he simply smiled told her he was proud and the next day she came home from school to find a pride flag hanged in her room. Dina's parents weren't understanding and that wasn't even with Dina telling them about her self. Dina's parents were very religious, and not to mention strict. She understood why. But she hated it when other guys at school would flirt with Dina.

Ellie was never the jealous type but now her senior year of high school. She couldn't help it. Dina was such a beautiful, breathtaking woman she's ever seen. She still couldn't believe that Dina Caradonna had feelings for her. She would bite her tongue every time until one day.

Senior year went by faster then ever. There was only two days before school was out. Ellie was more than excited to finally leave this hell hole. She and Dina would go off to the same college cause they both got accepted into the university of New York. She was beyond excited cause they agreed to move into a apartment close to the university.

She remembered how she walked into school that day. How she expected it to go like any other day. Oh how wrong she was. The football team used this day to pull the ultimate prank. She remembered how embarrassed she felt. How pissed she was, so pissed she felt like crying. But what hurt the most was that, that so called best friend/girlfriend of hers stood there and did nothing.

*

Now three years later here she stood in front of a huge crowd as she smiled and waved.

"How are you fuckers doing?"

Over the 19,000 fans that filled the stable center cheered so loudly that Ellie was glad she her ear pieces in.

Ellie smiled as she looked out to the crowd smiling so big when her fans wouldn't stop cheering. She remembered how she ran out of that shit hole of a school and never looked back. She bailed on the graduation ignored Dina's text and calls. When she showed up home crying in frustration and just pure sadness. Tess (her adoptive mom) was home when she arrived and she just cried into the woman's shoulder. She remembered what Tess said. 'It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to go back. You never have to.' 'Joel and I wanted to surprise you after your graduation, but we're gonna go to a getaway trip to California surprise Sarah a little early.' Ellie nodded with no hesitation in mind. Graduation was goin to be two days after the last day of school which was on a Saturday. She jumped on a first flight to LA. Never looking back. Ignoring the calls coming from Dina.

How did she get this wonderful job? Well pure luck, honestly. She was at the right place at the right time.

"Okay, okay settle down. The next song I'm going to sing for you guys, it's a slow, sad song. But uh fuck it. Here's consequences." Ellie sat her guitar down and sat next to the piano. As her fans all quite down.

_Dirty tissues, trust issues_

_Glasses on the sink, they didn't fix you_

_Lonely pillows in a strangers bed_

_Little voices in my head_

_Secret keeping, stop the bleeding_

_Lost a little weight because I wasn't eating_

_All the songs that I can't listen to, to tell the truth_

Ellie remembered how heart broken she was when she left Jackson. How could Dina just stand there while everyone yelled out so much homophobic slurs. How could she let Ellie be treated like that. All the issues she dealt with when in L.A. It was dark time for her. Maybe she should have spoken to Dina but she couldn't face her. She was just too...hurt. Too embarrassed to face Dina. Too insecure to face Dina. Her insecurities won her over and she just never...faced Dina again.

_Loving you was young, and wild, and free_

_Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet_

_Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound_

_A steady place to let down my defenses_

_But loving you had consequences_

The crowd sang along making her want to cry. Never she would have thought so many people would love her.

_Hesitation, awkward conversation_

_Running on low expectation_

_Every siren that I was ignoring_

_I'm payin' for it_

_Loving you was young, and wild, and free_

_Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet_

_Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound_

_A steady place to let down my defenses_

_But loving you had consequences_

_No, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Said, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Hey, no ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Loving you was dumb, dark and cheap_

_Loving you will still take shots at me_

_Found loving you was sunshine, but then it poured_

_And I lost so much more than my senses_

_'Cause loving you had consequences_

_Loving you_

"Well fuck me love sucks." The crowd cheered and she smiled wiping the small tear that escaped her eye. Her smile only growing when her fans kept chanting her name.

"Want another depressing song?" She chuckled when they cheered in response. She looked towards the front of the crowd. Smiling at some of the fans who were yelling so loud she was sure she knew what they were saying. Her breath hitched in her throat at the familiar pair of brown eyes looking back at her. Those brown eyes that she was still in love with, tears in those brown eyes as they looked into her green ones. The grip she had on her guitar tighten. Cause not only was she here. She was standing next to Joel and Tess.

What is she doing here? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck

*

Ellie paced in her dressing room pacing back and forth. Why would Dina be here. Was she still going to college in New York. Did she even go after realizing that Ellie wasn't going back. Ellie snapped her head up to see Joel standing there.

"Joel, what-what is she doing here?"

"Ellie, babygirl I'm gonna have you to hear me out. Before you jump to conclusions." Ellie bit her lip and crossed her arms, trying to stop her fingers from fiddling.

"She's been staying in our house for the past two years."

"What?!" How the hell haven't I noticed? Well I have been on a world tour that's lasted almost two years. More like just a year and half. With this concert being the last one.

"Now just hear me out." Ellie bit back what she wanted to say and nodded at him to continue. Only to tense when she heard the girl's voice. The girl that she couldn't deny that she missed so much.

"Joel, is it okay if I speak to her."

"Sure thing kiddo." Joel gave Ellie a look, a look she knew all too well. "Ellie I'll be outside." Ellie swallowed a lump in her throat, looking at Joel pleading, not wanting to be left alone with Dina. She honestly wasn't ready for whatever talk this was.

"I just need a few minutes, Ellie."

"Okay."

*

*Flashback to three years ago*

Dina woke up the following day with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but to smile even bigger remembering what happened last night. She and Ellie (her very beautiful, funny, dorkable girlfriend) had a date. Things went so wonderful, she always knew that Ellie was a romantic type. Ellie always had a that side to her. And last night she was see how much of a romantic Ellie truly was.

Their first time together, felt like it was her first ever. Jesse never made her feel like that. But then again she was never truly in love with Jesse.

The smile lasted until she arrived at school. Completely washing away when she heard what some football players and cheerleaders were discussing by the lockers.

"It'll be funny. It's was that dyke deserves."

"Dude she's here come on. Get that stinky shit and hurry the hell up."

At the sight of the group running off towards the entrance of the school followed by some other students. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach. So she followed the group. Before she could get a good glimpse at who they were waiting for she felt a large hand wrap around her wrist. Turning around she came face to face with ex Jesse.

"Dina. I gotta talk to you."

"Can it wait Jesse I need-No Dina. Why didn't you tell me that you were...gay."

"Wh-What?" She felt like her heart beat stop. The fear rising up making her want to throw up.

"Look at this." She took the phone that was being handed to her. On the screen was a picture of Ellie and herself at the park having picnic. There was Ellie creasing her cheek as she smiled with a goofy smile. The picture screamed out gay.

"Jesse I-Don't worry about this. It's being taken care of. I know you aren't like this." The way he worded the last sentence with so much disgust made Dina angry. Jesse held Dina's wrist as they both waited with the crowd. Dina still in shock didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Wait what? What are you talki-She obviously photoshopped you two together. Who would have thought that freak would stoop so low. But don't worry. I have everything under control. She has what's coming to her."

Finally being able to gather her thoughts. She was too late. Hearing the laughter that broke out. All the words she was scared to hear being shout out but not at her. She saw the familiar green eyes filled with anger, embarrassment and then with just pure sadness. Her breath hitching in her throat when those green eyes that she loves so much make contact with her brown ones. She saw the betrayed look in those eyes and then Ellie ran out of the school. Never looking back.

"Jesse let me go." She tried to fight off Jesse's strong grip. But he was too strong and the over crowded halls made it hard for her to get away let alone be heard over the crowds laughter. She couldn't believe that these assholes could be so cruel. But yet again she wasn't surprised. They were dicks and she needed to get to her girl.

*

When the bell finally rang signaling all the students to go to class she was finally able to escape from that hell hole. Calling and texting Ellie more than once. All going unanswered. Making her even more concern. Getting to Ellie's took almost an hour. Having to get a cab since she had no car and Ellie's ranch was in the middle of no where.

Once arriving there the only car she saw was Joel's brown Ford F-150. Ellie's car no where in site.

"Joel?" Dina called out once she exited the cab, the cab waiting a good distance from the house.

The truck was on site but Joel was no where to be seen. Her gaze went to some of the workers working on the fields.

"Hi Felipe, have you seen Joel or Ellie?"

"Hello senorita Dina, perdón but I have not seen el jefe. Not since they left earlier today." The older Mexican man offered a small smile, having worked with the Millers since, Joel's father owned the place a long time. He was used to seeing the short light skin girl around the ranch. Ever since Joel's eldest child and only child left for college. He saw how sad the man was. That was until (police officer) Tess brought the young thirteen year old to the house. The young Ellie being saved from a abusive foster home. Felipe seeing how happy Joel was, he knew exactly how that man felt. Felipe had kids of his own.

"What? L-Left where?"

"Not sure but Ellie came home looking, well not herself."

"Felipe I need your help." One of the other men called out.

"Oh Dina, Joel and the girls left a while ago, he left this for you." Confusion was all she felt at that very moment as she retrieved the letter, the two men walking away to get back to work.

Dina I don't know what happened between you and Ellie, but what ever happened it made her want space from Jackson and you. She's going away and has asked me not to tell you. She does not want to see you, all I can do is give her what she wants. Hopefully you could do the same. I'll be in touch kiddo.

Not being able believe what she was reading she flipped the paper expecting there to be more on the back of the paper. When she came up empty handed, she finally let the tears fall.

Ellie left her. Ellie left her cause she didn't do anything.

Dina wanted nothing more than to go back in time and wish she didn't freeze like she did.

*

**Two years ago**

It's been a years since she last seen Ellie. From what Joel has told her, Ellie is still hurting, it pissed her off on so much levels that Ellie was ignoring her. Not giving the chance to explain what happened. But then again it was Dina's own fault, she realized that not longer after Ellie left. As soon as she went home that day she ignored her parents as they called to her. She cried in her room all day.

She pissed at everyone parents, Jesse, her so called friends, herself. She texted Ellie every day. But never got a reply. She never gave up not even when she heard that Ellie was being signed into a big record label. Releasing music that, Dina just knew was about her. Dina always loved hearing Ellie sing and watching her play her guitar as Dina just laid on her bed falling even more in love with Ellie.Touring with big artists as they're opening act. Dina just knew that Ellie was going to be big with her guitar. Dina bought and listened to every song that Ellie released. Even if it made her cry her eyes out and feel extremely guilty for not seeing how in pain Ellie was.

Having a full ride to New York she gathered her bags, having a place and job waiting for her in New York she came out her parents. As expected they kicked her out and never wanted to see her again unless she stopped with that 'nonsense'. She hasn't spoken to her parents since she left for college. Only being in touch with her sister, who apparently saw it coming.

Thanks to her grandma Dina didn't have to worry too much about money. When Dina's grandma passed away she left over 500,000 dollars for Dina and Talia. Leaving nothing for her parents. Dina and Talia split that money even. But even with that cash Dina didn't want to spend it like an idiot.

So she saved it unless she really needed it.

Summer came along after her first year of college. It wasn't as fun as she had hoped. But then again she was hoping the love her life would be right next to her. She sat in cafe her laptop open looking for a small apartment she hopefully rent for the summer. She didn't want to call her parents who have spoken to her since that day. And Talia no longer lived in this town. She didn't know why she came back but her she was.

"Dina is that you kiddo." At the sound of that voice her head snapped up. The older man smiled brightly and didn't give the chance for Dina to say anything after she got up. Cause as soon as she stood Joel wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"Hey Joel good to see you."

"Great to see ya too, how's that college life."

"It's been a struggle. More homework even more tests but I guess that's what you get for wanting to be a engineer." Dina had always wanted to become a engineer. She loved fixing things always loved fixing the tractor for Joel. She remembered the beaming and proud smile directed to her. Ellie smiling so proudly at her as Ellie told Joel that Dina got the unfixable tractor to work.

She was always good with her hands.

"You'll be fine. After you got old rusty to work." Dina let out a small laugh at the mention of the dumb nickname Ellie gave the tractor. She bit her lip trying to hold in what she wanted to ask. But she had to know.

"How is she."

Joel sighed and leaned back. When Ellie told him what happened. He gave Dina a chance to explain and not jump to conclusions. He's glad he did. It was just a big misunderstanding and he's been trying to get Ellie to hear him out. But Ellie was stubborn. It didn't help that she was in Los Angeles and he was here in Jackson.

"She's doing alright. She's on tour with I believe a Taylor Swift. She's doing good. How about you." Joel wasn't dumb, he saw what was on Dina's laptop. What he didn't understand was why she was looking for a place if her parents lived in town. It'd be a complete waste of money for Dina to get a place.

"Oh that's good. I'm happy for her. And very proud. I remember she would go into a panic even if we suggested for her to sing in front of a crowd." Joel chuckled shaking his head.

"She's come a far away from only singing to you or me." Joel looked at Dina and really focused. He could see the stress and, fear? He didn't know why, so he asked.

"What is it? And don't tell me it's nothing. You're just of a bad liar as Ellie."

"My-My parents, they know about me."

Joel had always known that Dina felt something for Ellie. Ellie's feeling weren't completely one sided. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he understood. But saw how carefree Dina was when she was Ellie and the ranch then when she was with her parents. Dina's parents were assholes. Maybe no so much Dina's mom but the dad was a complete d bag. So when Dina and Ellie finally started dating he was for them and understood why they kept their relationship a secret.

"And in assuming they didn't take it well." Dina shook her head visible tears starting to form.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go."

"What?" Dina asked with voice lace with confusion.

"You don't have to rent out a place if your only staying for the summer now come on. There's a guest room at my place. Tess and I could use the company."

"Joel I can-Yes you can now come on. You could stay as long as you want."

*

Dina stayed all through out summer. Helping all through out the ranch fixing things Joel needed fixing. She missed Ellie so much and being this close to her, in a weird way. It hurt a lot. Yes she wasn't there but it felt like she was. She would often over hear the face time call Ellie had with Joel and Tess every night. She remembered when Tess asked if Ellie was seeing anyone, the way her heart clenched and it felt like her heart was slowly breaking.

'No. No one has caught my eye Tess. Plus I'm not ready for any of that.'

Since that day she has tried even more to get in contact with Ellie but it was hard. Ellie would never pick up or she'd be too busy, maybe. She wasn't sure. She didn't want Joel or Tess to tell Ellie she was staying at her house or any of the drama between Dina and her parents.

Hopefully one day Ellie would hear her out.

*

Present

"Why didn't you tell me your parents kicked you out?"

"You never answered my calls."

Ellie crossed her arms, casting her gaze down as she let out a sigh. She was beating herself up for not being there Dina. For not giving Dina time to explain what happened that day. She looked back Dina who was fiddling with her finger. Clearly a habit she picked up form Ellie herself. A small broke out on her face. She walked closer to Dina, wrapping the shorter girl in a hug.

Dina could have cried, being in her one true loves arms again. Missing how much she loved being in Ellie’s strong arms, much stronger now.

“You wanna get some coffee?”

“You hate coffee.”

“Fine a milkshake.”

“I’d love that.” 

**


End file.
